


A New Road

by miss_xip (orphan_account)



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots!! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hinted DaiSuga, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Past Sexual Assault, Pregnant Tsukishima Kei, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Werewolf, hinted bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: A Hogwarts AU in which Kuroo is a werewolf, Bokuto is an owl, Akaashi is a panther, and  Sawamura is a crow.They are a pack.Kuroo's wounded his paw, and Tsukishima wants to fix it. So, even with his hugely pregnant belly from his deceased Alpha, he decides that he must do something, or Kuroo could be hurt worse!•Originally written for fun, then for a friend on the Twits, @itsloveuasshole, though I'm currently in the middle of a diff KRTSK fic and I think that'll be the "official" one for your bday. 😂•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	A New Road

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is awful to this one. I'll prob rewrite it... but like...
> 
> This needs out of my mother fucking drafts.
> 
> I mean, hell, Kei WAS a Slytherin but I somehow got Ravenclaw when I was writing so?? 🤷🏻🤷🏻🤷🏻🤷🏻🤷🏻

Tsukishima Kei: Omega. 5th Year. Ravenclaw. Currently pregnant with a 7th year's pup.

Kuroo Tetsurou: Alpha. 7th Year. Gryffindor. Animagus: Werewolf. Prefect. 

Bokuto Koutaru: Alpha. 7th Year. Gryffindor. Animagus: Owl.

Akaashi Keiji: Omega. 6th Year. Ravenclaw. Animagus: Panther.

Sawamura Daichi: Alpha. 7th Year. Gryffindor. Animagus: Crow.

Ushijima Watakoshi: Alpha. 7th Year. Slytherin. Passed away 4 months ago, protecting Kei from "Thou who shalt not be named" three months into Kei's pregnancy.

•

As that man "who shalt not be named" approached him, Kei pet his Alpha's sweat soaked hair, watching the light in his eyes die.

"Kei..." he whispered, "I...love you."

"I love you, too," he sobbed, which is so unlike him. "I love you," he lowered his volume when he said this, "and our baby loves you, too..."

His Alpha pressed his face into Kei's barely-noticeable baby bump and kissed, staying there until he finally passed away.

"What are you going to do now, little Omega?" Voldemort laughed, "Your Alpha is dead, and your heat is coming within the next few days."

Kei's blood turned cold.

"Won't you need a strong Alpha to replace that weakling?" The man was so close now that he grabbed Kei, yanking him out from under the Alpha, and planting a kiss on those sweet lips.

Only when Voldemort pulled at his robes did he finally scream.

Out of seemingly nowhere came a Werewolf, jumping onto the man and kicking him, pushing Kei away and then into his arms, running for it.

Kei had fallen unconscious, so he doesn't remember anything after those few moments.

•

To this day, he knows that Kuroo Tetsurou does not remember saving Kei from _that_ man, because... of reasons.

Namely, that Kuroo is a Werewolf.

Kei only knows because he and Kuroo were friends in primary, before they came to Hogwarts.

•

It was a full moon, and Kei couldn't sleep with his pup kicking on his bladder and forcing him into the bathrooms seven times in the last hour. So, he decided to take a walk. He knows it's against the rules to be outside dorms this late, but he doesn't give a fuck.

"You better be real fucking cute," he says to the pup, petting his large belly. "I wish your daddy could be here... he would hold us until we fell asleep."

A small push on his hand tells him that the pup agrees with him, and he decides to cross from Hagrid's home toward the forest, wanting to go to his and his Alpha's special place. It's been a while since he passed, but maybe... just maybe his scent will still be there, even after five months of being gone, and Kei and their baby can sleep.

"Do you miss your daddy, too?" He asks his pup.

The baby gives him a harsh kick, one causing him to double over in pain, just as a beautiful, haunting howl reaches his ears.

He startles, looking around... _what was_ \--

Then, he gasps at the sight of the moon.

_Oh, shit!_

_It's the full moon tonight!_

Kuroo!

_Shit, I knew I was forgetting something! Shit, shit, shit!_

He immediately turns tail, knowing that with how loud that howl was, it _has_ to be close.

_Shit, Kuroo-- the full moon-- idiot, Kei, you're an IDIOT!_

Kuroo, in his normal mind, would never hurt Kei.

Never.

But... when he's a werewolf, all bets are off.

That is, unless you're a part of his pack.

He yells at his stupid self, running back for (at least) Hagrid's house. If he could get there, he could explain why he was out and at least not be fully exposed to this Werewolf.

Right as he is running around Hagrid's odd stash and hoard of pumpkins, another howl comes, followed by a loud yelp.

This one... this one is of pain.

He stops, turning back and looking back to the forest, watching it carefully, slowly backing up.

Another yelp, and leaves rustle right next to him, the black Werewolf limping out of the forest, holding its paw to its body, walking only with his three legs.

It doesn't notice him at first, licking his paw gingerly.

But when sees Kei, he growls, putting its hurt foot back down to the ground, looking like it's ready to run and tackle him to the ground.

But, when it comes time to pounce, he yelps for a third time, lifting its paw and licking it once more.

"Oh," Kei gasps, "You're hurt," he whispers, seeing the paw bleeding and swollen. "...why are you hurt, Kuroo...?" He asks more to himself, than to the growling being before him.

Kei feels his baby reacting to his own fear, but he pushes that down.

_Kuroo... Kuroo is hurt._

The werewolf growls as he comes closer, inspecting the paw. Kei stops, abruptly, when it so growls loudly at him, so quickly, he almost mistook it for a bark.

"Hi, there..." Kei says, inching forward, reaching into his bag for an universal healing salve that he keeps on him at all times when his back or belly hurts him.

Lowering himself down to the ground on his knees, he sits with his head bowed, shoulder-length hair (Wakatoshi liked his hair longer) tucked to the side so his neck is available, and his hands in his lap, with the salve.

This makes the werewolf jolt in surprise at the act of submission, and truly look at him.

The soft crunch of old, dead leaves on the ground tells Kei that the werewolf is approaching him, and he is only shaking slightly, but he is still shaking.

•

Little did they know, an owl and a crow sat in the treetops, watching as the Alpha Werewolf approached their pregnant Omega friend.

Daichi's crow's wings twitched as he spoke to the owl, "If he hurts Tsukishima, I swear--" Daichi growls, he has taken care of Kei from afar, making sure not to tease him about his situation, and even going so far as to ask if he needs Alpha's clothes or pillows to make him more comfortable.

"He won't," comes a voice from below. Their animagus friend Akaashi, a black panther, tells them. "Even a werewolf wouldn't hurt a pregnant Omega like Tsukki."

"But, what if--"

"Dude, look!" Bokuto squawks, his white wings flapping in Kuroo's and Tsukki's direction.

The three of them all find their eyes on the duo, speechless...

•

The werewolf approached him, sniffed at his neck, and Kei tensed.

A bald eagle squawks, flying passed them, circling.

Kei almost gets up to get a better look: A bald eagle, that was his Alpha's animagus.

Instead, with the Werewolf breathing him in, he decides to pray.

_Wakatoshi, please... please stand in his way if anything is to go wrong..._

When Kuroo does nothing but sniff, Kei opens his eyes to find that Kuroo's nose had made his way down to Kei's belly, sniffing it and watching it with wide, blown pupils.

The baby kicks, and the Werewolf pulls back at first, surprised, then leans in to sniff and smell his belly, nuzzling it.

Kei then slowly lifts his arms out over from its muzzle, to put the salve on the side, near his knee.

The Werewolf licks his belly when he lifted his arms up, and showed a bit of skin, causing him to jump slightly.

A sound akin to a laugh comes from Kuroo, and he begins to rub his face on Kei's bump.

"Do you like her?" Kei asks, smiling when his baby presses her little hands against the womb, which Kuroo promptly nuzzles again, further.

"I think she likes you," Kei smiles sadly, pressing a hand to the side of the Werewolf's face and petting.

•

Kuroo leans his head into that hand, looking up at the Omega in front of him.

The sweet blonde human is wrapping his paw up in a bandage, the salve inside pressing against his paw actually rather calming.

He's never seen this one before, his pack the only humans he's allowed to come in contact with.

This Omega is a pretty human, very, very pretty, his eyes like butterscotch and honey, laser-focused as he gently finishes patching up his paw.

His touch is soft and his soul is kind, but his heart is sad. Why?

He's not sure.

The kit inside the human's belly kicks her foot harshly, and the Omega cries out sharply in pain, "Ouch!"

Kuroo's ears perk up, that sound that humans make means he is hurt. He can hear his pack in the back, and he is sure Daichi wants to come out to make sure this Omega is okay. Why?

"Damn, you are so spritely right now," the Omega whispers to his belly, "what's wrong? It's okay, he won't hurt us."

Kuroo nods his head, he wouldn't hurt them. He wouldn't, this human seems... different. He smells good and Kuroo wants to make him a part of their pack. Why?

He can't think clearly, the beautiful strawberry scent of the Omega throwing him off course.

Who exactly is this Omega?

Purring, Kuroo releases his Alpha scent to calm the still-shaking Omega. Then, he pushes his snout to the Omega's neck and rubs his face all over the once-there bond mark of another Alpha, whimpering as he feels the sadness pour off the blonde.

"It's okay," the Omega tells him softly, gingerly reaching up to pet his fur. "It was a long time ago. I miss him, but he is always protecting me and our baby from above."

There is a long, drawn out silence of them just staring at each other, until an eagle squawks from overhead, and it makes Kuroo jump, looking up.

He searches the black-orange sky for the source of the sound, but all he can hear is a quiet laughter.

_A quiet... laughter?_

He turns his head back down to see his-- his?-- Omega trying to stifle a lilt of giggles.

"You were not expecting that at all, were you, Kuroo?" He laughs now, loud and free, and Kuroo decides that he really, really likes it.

This makes his decision a whole lot easier.

•

Kuroo watches him closely as he settles his laughter, and he smiles at the Werewolf.

"You're thinking about something right now. What is it?" Kei asks, and the Werewolf climbs on top of him, pushing him carefully to the ground, mindful of his belly.

Momentarily, Kei is completely alarmed and his fight or flight sense is triggered, but before he can act on it, he notices that Kuroo is simply rubbing his scent all over him.

Kei can only guess that scenting him is what induces Kei into their pack.

The gentle nosing of Kuroo causes Kei to moan slightly, presenting his neck to the Alpha.

Kuroo doesn't hesitate, biting him there softly. Not enough to mate with the boy, but certainly to claim him.

Slowly but surely, Kei falls asleep, and curling up at his side only moments later is Kuroo.

•

Daichi, Bokuto, and Akaashi, back in their human forms, watch Kei and Kuroo-- who has still not turned back, but will any moment now-- sleep curled up together.

"Should we, like, wake up Tsukki and take him to the Ravenclaw dorms, man?" Bokuto asks.

"No," Akaashi tells him, shaking his head. "If Kuroo wakes up to us taking Kei away, it will not end well."

"Yeah, did you not see?" Daichi questions, to which Bokuto lifts a brow.

"See what?"

"They bonded last night. Not the traditional bonding, but... Kuroo imprinted on Kei," Akaashi smiles at them. "And Kei knows it."

"What?! Really? YaHOO!!" He cheers, jumping up and down. "Finally!"

"SHHH!" Daichi and Akaashi loudly shush him, the Werewolf's ears twitching in their direction, his eyes opening narrowly.

He inspects the surrounding area, and upon finding nothing, lays his head back down.

After a few moments of silence, Akaashi speaks again, "Kuroo is going to change back any minute. Let's give them some privacy."

Daichi watches Kuroo, who watches them leave. He nods to the Werewolf and communicates, "Keep him safe, and make him feel loved. That is all I ask."

The Werewolf bows his head, falling asleep shortly after his pack leaves.

•

Hours later, the early morning sun is rising, and Kuroo groans and rolls over. "I feel like I've been hit by a goddamn _truck!_ "

A small groan sounds from right next to him, causing him to jump. "What?!"

Black and blue robes... Omega... pregnant...

_Who...?_

He leans over, looking at the Omega next to him, seeing blonde hair poking out of his hood, which was strategically set on his face.

"Kei...?" He asks, watching the Omega begin to stir, _what the hell happened?_

The young Ravenclaw stretches, showing off a little bit of his rounded belly as he does so.

That small show of skin spreads warmth throughout his body, and before he can stop himself...

Kuroo promptly reaches out, petting Kei's stomach.

The Omega's whole body twitches, and he looks up at his friend.

Kei knows that Kuroo knows about his Werewolf side, so he can barely hold in the, "Alpha!" As he tackles the older man, hugging him tightly.

Jolting at the sudden embrace, he's tackled to the ground by the sweet smelling Ravenclaw.

The scent of agave nectar, strawberries, and cream fills his nostrils. Then, his own scent.

...the Werewolf must've imprinted on Kei last night.

He growls possessively, wrapping his arms around the Omega and licking the boy's scent glands.

Kei shivers.

"Kuroo...!"

"What were you doing out here all alone with the Werewolf, Kei?" Kuroo asks him possessively.

Honeycomb eyes meet charcoal.

"...I..." he groans, pointing to his belly where the babe kicks him. " _This one_ decided that she wanted a walk. And then... I saw that you ended up getting your wrist hurt," Kei tells him, not letting go of him.

"...How did you know?"

This time, Kei does pull away, and he smirks. "Kuroo, I've known you since we were swaddled. How could I not know?"

He opens his mouth to retort, but nothing comes out... so he sighs.

"Well... nothing we can do about it now," he says, kissing Kei briefly on the lips and pulling him down to the grass below, where they cuddle and talk about what's to come.

•

"...you know," Kuroo started, years later. "I'm not surprised the Werewolf imprinted on you."

"Oh? Why is that?" Kei asks, rubbing his once-more extended belly.

Wakatoshi and Kei's daughter, Toni, is currently standing next to the others on the stage, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Because I've always loved you, Kei," he slips the ring onto the Omega's finger. "It'll always be you and me, against the world."

They kiss, and the priest announces them loudly,

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Kuroo Tetsurou!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is quick but FUCK I couldn't think of anything else... this has all been done except for the ending for 3 weeks.
> 
> THREE WEEKS! Ugh I'm dead ;_;
> 
> I'll probably rewrite the ending.
> 
> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, Subscribe! ❤️


End file.
